elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Gigant
„O potężny tundrołazie! Jakże wyróżniasz się ty i twa potężna bestia, gdy pędzicie przez pomarańczowe przestworze. Grzmot kroków twe stado zwiastuje. Człowiek i zwierzę przecierają szlak.” - „Oda do tundrołazów” Gigant – potężna i olbrzymia rasa ludzi występująca głównie w SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, nieliczne osobniki można spotkać w Wysokiej Skale oraz na północnych terenach HammerfellThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall i CyrodiilThe Elder Scrolls Online; odnotowano nawet by w przeszłości zawędrowali aż do terenów ElsweyrOpis Halls of Colossus z gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena i Puszczy ValenPocket Guide to the Empire, Thid Edition: Valenwood - Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 . Wygląd Giganci sięgają wysokości od 3 do 3,5 m, mają jasnoszarą skórę, szpiczaste uszy, giganci z Zatoki Iliac odznaczają się łysizną, nie wiadomo czy wynika to z natury czy ze zwyczaju tamtejszych gigantówThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, w Skyrim można spotykać czasem gigantów z dwoma szeregami małych rożków po obu stronach głowy, prezentowane łysiną z przodu głowy występującą albo naturalnie, albo ponownie jak wynika to ze zwyczajuThe Elder Scrolls Online. Wspomniane rożki nie występują ani u gigantów z Zatoki IliacThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, ani u reszty gigantów, które zwykle posiadają bujne długie włosy, możliwe więc że są albo tworem naturalnym, albo jedną z form skaryfikacji, której wykorzystanie można i tak już zaobserwować na skórze gigantów ze SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online. Giganci z gór Wrothgarskich, odznaczają się siną, prawdopodobnie od mrozu, skórą i podobnie jak wspomniane plemię z Zatoki Iliac łysinąThe Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium. Wszyscy giganci płci męskiej, którzy zostali zaobserwowani posiadają zarostThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls Online. Gigantki są o wiele postawniejsze od gigantów, choć mogą być to odizolowane wyjątki, gdyż giganckie kobiety są bardzo rzadko spotykaneAll About Giants - Bonorion the Wanderer, i jedyne udokumentowane przypadki pochodzą z czasów Drugiej Ery. Zachowanie Giganci zwykle nie lubują się z innymi rasami rozumnymi, jednak rzadko dokonują atakówThe Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire, a najczęściej bronią siebie, swej trzody i terenówThe Elder Scrolls Online. Pochodzenie Choć fakt iż posiadają spiczaste uszy, mógłby świadczyć o pochodzeniu od merów, większość uczonych twierdzi, że giganci są w rzeczywistości jedną z ras ludzkich, utrzymując że najbliżsi dzisiejsi kuzyni tej rasy to właśnie Nordowie, wyprowadzając pochodzenie obu ras od Atmoran z północnego kontynentu, którzy wedle podań byli właśnie olbrzymami aniżeli ludźmi dzisiejszego rozmiaru. Wierzy się, że w czasach starożytnych rasy oddzieliły się od siebie, tak że dziś Nordowie są mali, ale inteligentni tak jak byli Atmoranie, a Giganci olbrzymi, ale pozbawieni swej dawnej inteligencjiGiants: A Discourse - Kord the Curious. Powód podziału jest nieznany. Jako że inne przekazy utrzymują, że Atmoranie byli olbrzymami, teoria nie jest niebezpodstawna. Najbardziej znanym przekazem jest jak to Ysgramor zebrał lamenty swych "giganckich żon" by utworzyć z nich cięciwę swego łukuFragmentae Abyssum Hermaeus Morus . I choć merowie są zdolni do mieszania się z ludźmi, dowodem na pokrewność Gigantów z ludźmi może być to że właśnie również potrafią się ze sobą mieszać, zarówno Gjalder jak i jego córka Lyris Titanborn posiadali w swych żyłach krew GigantówDialog z Lyris Titanborn z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Nie wiadomo natomiast czy Giganci mogą mieszać się z elfami. Jednakże w znanej legendzie o Ysgramorze i jego Pięćsetce Towarzyszy, Pieśni Powrotu, przedstawione są zmagania atmorańskiego zastępu Ysgramora z GigantamiSongs of the Return, Volume 27, nie wiadomo czy legenda jest prawdziwa, czy nie, jednak jeśli tak oznaczałoby, że podział dokonał się już na Atmorze, lub w tajemniczy sposób gwałtownie po przybyciu do Tamriel, albo wcale i wspólne pochodzenie Ludzi i Gigantów to mit, któremu zawierzyli uczeni. Niektórzy Cesarscy uczeni z obrzydzeniem odrzucają ten pomysł aby ludzie pochodzili od olbrzymów, uznając to za wymysł zacofanych Norskich wieśniaków, którzy jeszcze w czasach Pierwszej Ery obcowali na co dzień z Gigantami, które nie waży się nazwać rozumnym ludem, a zwykłymi stworzeniami innego rodzaju. Przesąd ten, jak zostało to przez nich ujęte, w dzisiejszych czasach jest już na zanikuThe Improved Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Skyrim - Flaccus Terentius. Kultura Inteligencję dzisiejszych Gigantów można porównać do społeczności częściowo nomadycznej, są zdolni do tworzenia ubioru i narzędzi, rozpalania ognia oraz hodowli mamutów. Przemierzają dzicz rozbijając obozy w wyznaczonych tych samych od wieków miejscach, gdzie wypasają swe mamuty. Nieprowokowani nie są agresywni, jednak gdy któreś zwierzę, stworzenie czy osobnik jednej z rozumnych ras, podejdzie potencjalnie zagrażając im lub ich trzodzie budzi się jego terytorializm i rozpoczyna atakowaćThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online. Odziewają się w prymitywne futra czy skóryThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online, oraz bardzo rzadko noszą obuwieThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, za broń zwykle biorą sobie olbrzymie maczugi z drewna i kamieniaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online, lub czasem prymitywne siekiery z ciosanego kamieniaThe Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium. Za ozdoby biorą sobie kości i czaszki pomniejszych zwierzątThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online, lub czasem zdobnicze naramiennice z materiału w kolorze niebieskozielonymThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, możliwe że z ośniedziałej miedzi lub turkusowego minerału. W sztuce Groza w Zamku Xyr ukazane jest pełne uzbrojenie z tarczą GigantaGroza w Zamku Xyr - Baloth-Kul, nie wiadomo czy wzorowane na rzeczywistości czy może wymysł autora, lub pomylenie z jakimś uzbrojeniem znalezionym po Atmorańczyku. Giganci hodują mamuty, od których pobierają głównie mleko z którego wytwarzają serThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Są również jedyną rasą, która potrafi zetrzeć kły mamuta, w pył użyteczny w alchemii, żadna inna rasa nie posiada tej technologii, która najwidoczniej wykracza poza zwykłe użycie wystarczającej siłyDialog z Quintusem Navale z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Są bardzo zżyci ze swymi mamutami, czasem okazując smutek gdy jeden z nich padnieThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, według uczonych Giganci szanują mamuty, ponoć nawet komunikują się ze sobą. Istnieje relacja jakoby gigant chronił najwidoczniej padłe cielę mamuta przed zębami wilków, jest to kolejny przejaw szacunku dla swych zwierzęcych kompanówFrom the journal of Logang Foxbite . Zaobserwowano jednak jak Giganci spożywają mamucie mięso, lecz według obserwatora robiono to z szacunkiem dla zwierzęciaGiants: A Discourse - Kord the Curious. Czaszki samych mamutów często zdobią obozowiska Gigantów. Ich obozy są zwykle prymitywne, pozbawione schronienia, z kilkoma workami na ser i wielkim ogniskiemThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Ciała gigantów ze Skyrim są często pokryte różnorakimi skaryfikacjami, podobnie też oznaczają kły posiadanych przez siebie mamutów. Pozostałą posiadaną przez siebie zwierzynę zwykle oznaczają niebieską farbą w kształcie unikalnych wijących się spiralnych wzorów, podobnych do tych powszechnych w kulturze starożytnych Nordów, którymi znaczą również swoje obozowiska. W Jaskini Polnego Głazu w Skyrim można dostrzec podobne malowidła jakie widoczne są na skaryfikacji gigantów, tam też można zauważyć złożenie ofiary z typowych kościanych amuletów gigantów pod posągiem Malacatha, czy jest to z powodu czci, czy z obawy przed złym duchem - nie wiadomoThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Posiadają gardłowy językThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim czasem nazywany Giganckim. Jeżeli ktoś zdoła porozumieć się w tym języku z Gigantem zwykle zdoła z nim dojść do przyjaznych relacjiThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Niektórzy Giganci okazali się być zdolni do nauki Tamrielicznego by komunikować się w sprawie handlu z ludźmi, a paru pracowało z innymi rasami jako ochotnicy gladiatorzy czy strażnicyThe Elder Scrolls Online. Giganci regularnie spotykają się na miejscach gdzie odprawiają rytuały, prowadzą handel czy wchodzą w związki miłosneGiants: A Discourse - Kord the Curious. Posiadają też zwyczaje pogrzebowe, Skała Secundy w Skyrim jest przykładowym miejscem w którym składają swych zmarłych, żywi Giganci poza odprawianiem rytuałów pogrzebowym i opłakiwaniem zmarłych, unikają tego miejsca i nie budują w okolicy obozowiskDialog ze Strażnikiem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Wedle przekazów podstarzali giganci udają się do takich miejsc, czując zbliżającą się śmierć, a jeśli jakiś zginie poza tym miejscem jest doń zanoszony przez inneGiants: A Discourse - Kord the Curious. Istnieje mit jakoby giganci nigdy nie dotykali ciał swych zmarłych, został on wykorzystany w sztuce Ebon Głupców, gdzie główni bohaterowie schowali się w cielsku martwego Giganta celem uniknięcia grasujących w okolicy żywych osobnikówFools' Ebony, Part the Sixth - Frincheps. Wedle podań z Elsweyr, potężne Hale Kolosa zostały wybudowane przez gigantów w zamierzchłej przeszłości, sugerując, że Giganci gdy przybyli do dzisiejszego kraju Khajiitów, posiadali większe zdolności, inteligencję i technologie, by wykonać ten wielokondygnacyjny monumentThe Elder Scrolls: Arena. A wedle podań Bosmerów, zanim oni przybyli do puszczy Valen, razem z wieloma innymi rasami zamieszkiwały ją giganciPocket Guide to the Empire, Thid Edition: Valenwood - Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 . Stosunki z innymi rasami Nordowie Jako że od niepamiętnych czasów Giganci i Nordowie zamieszkiwali ten sam teren, to właśnie ludzie ze Skyrim posiadają najbogatszą historię współpracy z tymi olbrzymami ze wszystkich ras. Ze względu na wątpliwą pokrewność między obiema rasami, nie wiadomo czy te legendy opowiadające o pokojowym współżyciu czy te wręcz o otwartej wojnie są prawdziwe, możliwe że obie odwołują się do jakiegoś czasu w okresie Ery Meretycznej, lub Pierwszej Ery. O ile dawniej powszechna była wiara w przyjaźń obu ras i powinowactwo, nie ma żadnych konkretnych zapisków dostępnych na ten czasGiants: A Discourse - Kord the CuriousFragmentae Abyssum Hermaeus Morus The Improved Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Skyrim - Flaccus Terentius. Natomiast w Pieśni Powrotu, legendzie-eposie mającej mieć miejsce w okresie gdy rozpoczęła się wielka migracja Atmoran do Tamriel, przedstawiony został Ysgramor i jego Pięćsetka Towarzyszy walczący z armią gigantów dowodzonej przez niejakiego SinmuraSongs of the Return, Volume 27. Mimo domniemanych konfliktów rasy ciągnęły wspólne bytowanie na tym samym terenie choć rzadko dokonują między sobą interakcjiThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, choć mieszanie się obu ras czasem następuje, a niektórzy giganci nauczyli się języka Tamrielicznego znajdując swe miejsce w społeczeństwie ras kontynentuThe Elder Scrolls Online. W Rifcie występuje miejsce zwane Leżem Lwa, gdzie występowało plemię Gigantów nazywane przez mieszkańców regionu jako "wściekli pustelnicy", jest to jeden z przypadków gdy ludzie jak ognia unikali Gigantów, nawet barykadując wszelkie drogi, by nikt przypadkiem się tam nie zapuściłInto the Lion's Den. Niektórzy Nordowie traktują Gigantów jako zwykłe niedogodność, kradnąc ich ziemię, a nawet polując na ich mamuty dla sportuGiants: A Discourse - Kord the Curious. Podczas Wojny Sojuszy z Drugiej Ery wszedł w wojnę z norskim klanem Stormfist, powodem konfliktu były skradzione ziemie i mamutyThe Elder Scrolls Online. Podczas Buntu Gromowładnych w Skyrim w Czwartej Erze, klan Gigantów po wypędzeniu ze swych ziem przez którąś z sił rozpoczął atakować osiedla ludzkieDialog z Farkasem z The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Czasem gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba należy zgładzić Giganta, takie usługi są wypełniane przez Gildię WojownikówZadanie Giant Killing z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall , czy TowarzyszyZadanie Rodzinna pamiątka z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Podobnie Jarlowie czasami wysyłają swoje siły by te pozbyły się Giganta, który zawędrował za blisko ludzkich osiedliRządy w Skyrim - Abdul-Mujib Ababneh. Choć wygląda to jakby to ludzie byli zwykle przyczyną konfliktu, czasem też Giganci stanowią jego częśćThe Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire. Giganci potrafią wyczuć sposobność do ataku, słabość przeciwnika i wtedy wkroczyć na jego terenDialog z Atub z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Czasem zabierają ludzką zwierzynę hodowlaną czy nawet cenne przedmioty z ich domostw. Czasem formują większe jednostki, a wtedy, zwykle przewodzeni przez jakiegoś Wodza stanowią siłę niemal nie do powstrzymaniaThe Elder Scrolls Online. Niektórzy Nordowie jednak wciąż okazują przyjaźń ludowi gigantów poprzez przekazywanie im w prezencie niektórych zwierząt hodowlanych takich jak krowy, pomalowanej w giganckie symbole, ta tradycja choć stara jest dziś bardzo rzadko pielęgnowana, ma ona w zamiarze przekonać Gigantów by nie atakowali siedzib ludzkich, co i tak rzadko czyniąDialog z Farmerem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Przynajmniej raz zdarzyło się że w wyniku handlu została przekazana gigantowi koza, ukazując zdolność do rozumienia czym jest wymiana handlowaZadanie Pamiętna noc z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Czasami Giganci są nawet honorowani w norskiej poezjiOda do tundrołazów. W czasach Czwartej Ery, według Jarla Gwiazdy Zarannej, Skalda Starszego, Giganci stanowili poważny problem w Bieli, który dotychczas był niemożliwy do załatwienia ze względu na cesarski dekret nakazujący ich nie niepokoićDialog ze Skaldem Starszym z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Rzadko Giganci otrzymują pisemne pozwolenie na przebywanie w danym obozowisku, ludzie są upraszani by nie niepokoić ani nie handlować z olbrzymem gdyż jest to zakazaneOficjalne ostrzeżenie. Giganci mieszają się z Nordami, choć rzadko, tworząc osobniki półkrwi Norskiej, pół Giganckiej. Dwemerowie Krasnoludy były jedyną rasą z jaką, poza Nordami, Giganci posiadali jakiekolwiek stosunkiDialog z Hasphatem Antabolisem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, nie wiadomo jednak jakiej były natury. Dziś można czasem spotkać Giganta spacerującego w, widocznie niedostępnej poza użyciem Dwemerskich wind, Czarnej Przystani, jednym z miejsc o jakimś znaczeniu dla tej starożytnej rasyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Znaczenie dla kultury Konkretne części ciała Gigantów są znane jako wartościowe składniki mikstur alchemicznych, a przez to są poszukiwane przez alchemików i aptekarzy, a w szczególności paluchy stóp, kciuki i trzonowce. Ponieważ świeżość i stan części ciała jest ważny, zostały wyznaczone wytyczne jak pobierać te składniki, dla każdego poszukiwacza przygód który mógłby zabić Giganta. Paluchy, przydatne tylko te największe i razem z paznokciem bez znaczenia na stan pierwotnyAgents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 14: Giant's Parts - ''Gargrell Sorick'' , potrafią zwiększyć siłę i zdrowie, choć umniejszają kondycjęThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Trzonowce, które należy wyrywać z korzeniem pamiętając że najbardziej wartościowe są te najbardziej zżółknięte, wzmacniają zdolności bojowe. Kciuki, wycięte u bazy dłoni, pozwalają na nasycenie broni oparami zdolnymi nabawić przeciwnika ospą. Poza tym bardzo rzadko stosuje się krew Giganta, której spożycie powoduje osłabienieThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Grzyb porastający pachwiny Gigantów jest bardzo mocnym popularnym narkotykiem, ponoć palony powoduje trwającą kilka dni euforie połączoną ze stanem śpiączki, jego cena waha się koło 3000 septimówDialog ze Szlachtą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Ciekawostki * Olbrzymy mrozu występujące rzadko w niektórych rejonach Skyrim, wykazują małe podobieństwo do Gigantów, nie wiadomo czy obie rasy są ze sobą spokrewnione, gdyż Olbrzymy Mrozu posiadają szereg niepodobieństw, jak pięć oczu, długie rogi i podobne trollom nogiThe Elder Scrolls III: PrzepowiedniaThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Możliwe że są spokrewnione z Trollami, lub z Illyadi, leśnymi olbrzymami o wielu oczach z Wysp Summerset, czyniłoby to je wtedy Faeriami. * Wedle przekazów nazwa "Krasnoludy" została nadana Dwemerom przez gigantyczne istotyPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell - Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864 , czasem uznawane za będące właśnie GigantamiDialog z Hasphatem Antabolisem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. * Kwestia kto wybudował Hale Kolosa jest częściowo sporna, gdyż powszechnie uważa się jakoby wykonali je sami GiganciThe Elder Scrolls: Arena, natomiast niektórzy utrzymują że honoruje ona rasę GigantówDialog z Rią Silmane z gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena, choć forma wypowiedzi nie neguje iż wykonali je właśnie sami Giganci. * Według legend dotyczących tajemniczych jaskiń Breagha-Fin, zamieszkują je kościeje Gigantów i duchy mamutówEkran Ładowania z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. * Giganci z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim posiadają wiele cech w swej sztuce i ubiorze, które sugerują, że ich kultura jest wzorowana na kulturze starożytnych Galów (pot. Celtów). Galeria Giant (Daggerfall).gif|Animacja giganta z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Marsz gigantów (Skyrim).jpg|Giganty z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Giant_Wrothgarian (Online).jpg|Wrothgarski gigant z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Giantess 2 (Online).png|Gigantka krzycząca na postać z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Czujny olbrzym (Legends).png|Karta „Czujny olbrzym” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Gigant o tęgim serduchu (Legends).png|Karta „Gigant o tęgim serduchu” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Gigant z Miażdżyciela (Legends).png|Karta „Gigant z Miażdżyciela” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Górski tyran (Legends).png|Karta „Górski tyran” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Wartownik pędu (Legends).png|Karta „Wartownik pędu” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Wojowniczy gigant (Legends).png|Karta „Wojowniczy gigant” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Olbrzym samotnik (Legends).png|Karta „Olbrzym samotnik” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Gigant (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 2 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 3 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 4 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 5 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 6 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 7 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 8 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 9 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 10 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 11 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 12 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 13 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 14 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 15 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 16 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Gigant 17 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Giganta Giant (Conceptart) by Jeremy Fenske.png|Grafika koncepcyjna giganta Giantess (Conceptart).jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna gigantki Ogre_Giant_Giantess (Conceptart).png|Grafika koncepcyjna Ogra, Giganta i Gigantki z Wrothgaru Zobacz też *Gigant (Legends) *Giant (Online) *Gigant (Skyrim) *Giant (Daggerfall) Przypisy Nawigacja en:Giant es:Gigante fr:Géant it:Gigante sv:Giant (Lore) uk:Гігант Kategoria:Lore: Ludzie